


По 6х10

by Pengi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-06
Updated: 2010-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:30:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Драббл-кода к эпизоду 6х10</p>
            </blockquote>





	По 6х10

Ты стоишь с открытым ртом, не зная, что сказать и что делать, пока демон целует твоего ангела. А потом твой ангел целует демона, и на какую-то долю секунды тебе нестерпимо хочется открыть эту чертову дверь и позволить адской гончей разодрать тебя на куски, лишь бы не видеть этого.

Тебе приходит в голову дурацкая идея отправится на поиски Волшебника Изумрудного города, чтобы попросить душу для Сэма и храбрости для себя. Ну и, пожалуй, немного мозгов для Кастиэля, чтобы тот не целовал ~~лишайных кошек~~ мерзких демониц, мало ли какую гадость можно от них подцепить?

Но вместо волшебника появляется Кроули, и лишает вас последней надежды вернуть душу Сэму, но зато подталкивает тебя если не признаться Касу в любви, то хотя бы поблагодарить его. И кто знает, возможно, перед смертью, он каким-нибудь образом прибавил мозгов ангелу, чтобы в следующий раз тот целовал только тебя...


End file.
